BYAKURAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by MinjiRoxx
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the owner of a BYAKURAN unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this naughty white-haired inter-dimensional prince of "mashmellow" land, it is recommended that you read the following manual carefully.


**BYAKURAN: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **You are now the owner of a BYAKURAN unit! In order to completely utilize the functions of this naughty white-haired inter-dimensional prince of "mashmellow" land, it is recommended that you read the following manual carefully.

**Technical Specifications**

**Name: **Byakuran (will respond to names like 'Byakuran-san', 'Byakuran-sama', 'Bya-kun' and will respond indirectly to names such as 'Bya-Bya-chan','Marshmallow-san', 'Oh-so-naughty-marshmallow-boy-san' and the like)

**Age:** 22-24

**Place of Manufacture**: Italy

**Height:**185cm

**Weight: **75kg

**Length: **Why do you think a lot of people, even a MAN like Genkishi,follow him?

**Your BYAKURAN unit comes with the following accessories:**

One Sky Mare Ring

One White spell Millefiore Uniform

One Hundred Boxes of Marshmallows

One Long sleeved simple White Shirt and Pants (If you got tired of the millefiore uniform)

A set of Formal wear which includes a black long sleeved polo, a white vest, white slacks and a white coat. (Used for formal events or simple Dress-up games)

Leather shoes

A vase with white flowers

A white laptop

More marshmallows

**Removing your BYAKURAN unit from his box**

Before you open the box, keep in mind that this unit is very sly (and naughty) in which he can easily "brainwash" you if you are not careful. We suggest that you lure him out by laying pieces of marshmallows on the floor and move to a safe distance. The BYAKURAN unit will smell the scent the freshly release-from-its-box marshmallow and will blow up the box just to get to them. Watch as he picks the pieces of smores (the first few pieces of marshmallows nearest to him will eventually turn to these because of the explosion that the BYAKURAN unit caused) and marshmallows up, squish them and place them into his mouth.

**Programming**  
After you successfully take out your BYAKURAN unit, you will notice that it comes with a variety of dangerous yet amazing features:

**Mafia Boss: **this white haired man is capable of leading a family with thousands of men by just sitting back and eating sweets.

**Model: **just look at him, do we need to say more?

**Motivator: **it may not be obvious but this unit is capable of giving words of motivation to anytype of people at any give place time or dimension. Although sometimes his remarks may sound sadistic, please bear with us, that's just him..

**Candy Taste Tester: **this unit knows his sweets. Trust me, his tongue probably tasted all kinds of sweets in the world and he knows what tastes good and what tastes awful.

**Expert Marshmallow Feeder: **if you want to be fed marshmallows that are very well..erm...handled,then the BYAKURAN unit is for you.

**Your BYAKURAN unit comes in the following modes:**

_Naughty Sadist (default)_

_Sweet Sadist (locked)_

_Naughty Sweet Sadist (locked)_

_Disappearing Sadist_

_This-Smile-On-My-Face-Means-You're-Dead_

The _Naughty Sadist _mode is in default as it covers all of this unit's behaviour.

The _Sweet Sadist _mode is locked for no reason at all. It can only be activated when he sees a SHOICHI IRIE unit pass by. However, due to the insistent public demand, the _Naughty Sweet Sadist _Mode has been added and can only be activated after complying with the following requirements. 1) Activating the _Sweet Sadist _Mode and 2) Locking up the SHOICHI IRIE unit in a room with this unit so that the SHOICHI IRIE unit can not run away from what would happen if the _Naughty Sweet Sadist _mode is activate. This mode is also called the '_Naughty Seme_' mode, which is the term popular to the * ahem * fangirl community and is called as such due to what will happen in that room with the SHOICHI IRIE unit. If you are a fangirl, we recommend that you use a room with metal walls and a 9 inch thick glass viewing hole for your safety and for viewing the effects of the said mode that cannot be mention even in this manual, IF you plan to activate it. Also, prepare 6 bags of blood of your blood type on standby for replacing the amount of blood that you will loose in watching the said events.

The Disappearing _Sadist_ mode can be activated at any time. You will know if it is activated when your unit suddenly disappears and comes back.

The last mode is the _This-Smile-On-My-Face-Means-You're-Dead _Mode. This mode is activated when someone deprives the BYAKURAN unit from his right of eating and squishing his marshmallows or when someone jokes about marshmallow famine. If any of these events happen, we suggest that you go to Antarctica to hide, or answer this question: Do you prefer Roses of Chrysanthemums for your funeral?

**Relationships with other units****:**

**SHOICHI IRIE:** This unit is the closest unit to the BYAKURAN unit in which, different users see their relationship in different perspectives (such as best friends, comrades, lovers and the like).

**LEONARDO LIPPI: **This unit is like the personal assistant of the BYAKURAN unit which is really the ROKUDO MUKURO unit in disguise, spying for the _Vongola Family_™ the BYAKURAN unit doesn't really care if he does or not.

**MURUMO[1]: **Is the BYAKURAN unit's arch nemesis, coming from the _Mirumo de Pon_™ line. Expect the last mode of the BYAKURAN unit to activate when this unit is in his line of sight.

**Cleaning**  
He likes cleaning, he enjoys YOU cleaning him... ;)

**Feeding**  
The BYAKURAN unit's diet requires a minimum of 30kg intake of sugar per day.

**Rest**  
He does not need rest because of all that carbohydrate intake.

**Frequently asked questions**

**Q:**The _Disappearing Sadist_ mode activated and my BYAKURAN unit didn't come back! What happened?

**A:**Your BYAKURAN unit was probably defeated by the _Vongola Family_™ line in another dimension. We suggest that you buy a new one or go to another dimension and get one for free.

**Q:** I received a BYAKURAN unit, with wings!Is he gay or something?

**A:** CONGRATULATIONS! You have received the limited edition _BYAKURAN_™ unit with WINGS! We know, its not something to get excited about, if you don'twant the wings,please detach it from your unit and give it directions to fly back to our factory, and no, he's not gay.

**Troubleshooting**

**Problem:**The _This-Smile-On-My-Face-Means-You're-Dead _mode activated, and I can't get to Antarctica!What do I do?

**Solution:**It is suggested that you go to either Mars or Venus, if you cannot fulfill the oher options given to you, SAYONARA SISTAH!

**Problem:**I ran out of marshmallows to feed him there are no stores open because its 1am! What do I do!

**Solution:Once this** happens, the _This-Smile-On-My-Face-Means-You're-Dead _mode will be activated, please look at the previous troubleshooting method for instructions for I am too lazy to explain again.

**End notes**  
Under the _Millefiore_™ line, the BYAKURAN unit will provide you a great deal of enjoyment and body weight due to the sugar level intake that the both of you will share. This unit will help you realize that not all human beings can be like him, wherein sugar doesn't make him either heavier or sick, thus, providing users with a lesson learned from using the BYAKURAN unit. Enjoy using the BYAKURAN unit to the fullest! :)

* * *

[1]Murumo is a character from the anime "Mirumo de Pon" that also loves marshmallows.

A/N: ok.. so does this suck or something? Tell me by leaving a review!

Credits to Theresa Green-san for creating such a wonderful idea of a Manual for characters and for providing the format of the said manual.


End file.
